


Big Bad Time Lord

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accidental hickeys, F/M, Fluff, hand holding, tackling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd wanted to go somewhere magical. So he'd taken her to a place where story books come to life and they'd been dropped straight into Little Red Riding Hood. Never did she imagine a children's  story could go this wrong. (Meant to be fluff, accidentally ended in hickeys.) {Whouffaldi}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Time Lord

She'd asked for somewhere magical, so he'd given her just that. He'd taken her to a place where myths became reality and the people who visited became characters in those myths. He'd assumed that they couldn't get themselves into too bad of a situation. It was only the two of them, what could possibly be the worst thing to happen?

Perhaps he shouldn't have jinxed himself before they landed, seeing that as soon as they step out of the TARDIS, she vanishes into thin air and he follows a few seconds after. 

-

She's reappearing in a small room with a red cloak with a hood draped over what she assumed to be a dress from old timey Germany. It's taking her only a few seconds to realise that she's Little Red Riding Hood and she's snorting out a laugh, wondering who the Doctor ended up as. He'd told her before they arrived on the planet that there were inhabitants of this place that became characters if the people visiting the planet didn't have enough people to fill all the character slots. She's imagining him as the grandma and trying her best not to burst out laughing, little giggles escaping her as she held her hand over her mouth. 

She's putting that thought aside and putting on a straight face, suddenly determined to get the story started. She's walking out of the room she was in and being confronted by a slightly serious looking mother in the other room. Her heart's sinking as she sees that it's not him, but nevertheless, she's taking a step towards her and holding out her hand, asking politely for the food for her grandmother. The mother is giving her a basket, which to Clara's surprise, is very heavy. She's thanking the mother before happily skipping out of the cottage, trying her best to keep in character. Which of course means she has to look in the basket, because what small girl delivering sweets to her grandma isn't curious about what they'll be giving they're grandma. 

She's opening the lid slightly and the smell of a soufflé is greeting her, smelling just like the ones her mum used to make. She's then realising that the mother back in the cottage bared a slight resemblance to her mother and her eyes are widening slightly. She's making a mental note to ask the Doctor about how the stories are generated later and then continuing on her way, skipping down the path to grandmother's house. 

She's hearing the rustling of leaves and the sound of twigs breaking coming from her left side and looking over in that direction, seeing nothing. Must be something in the forest, she thought. Then a slight smile is playing at the corners of her lips as she remembers exactly who is in the woods next to her. The Big Bad Wolf. She didn't actually think that it could be him, seeing as though the Big Bad Wolf is, well, a wolf. They couldn't actually change his genetic material and turn him into a wolf, or so she hoped. She's continuing on the path, trying to push all worried about the Doctor to the side before she's hearing a voice from the forest. A very distinct voice that she would know anywhere. 

'Clara,' a deep Scottish voice is calling out from the forest, sounding almost menacing.

She's sighing. He was the Big Bad Wolf. She's hearing the sound of feet gently being placed one after another on grass before she's seeing him stroll of the forest, his hands clasped behind his back and his chin held up high. He's stopping once he's in front of her and turning on his heel so that he was facing her, a toothy grin suddenly appearing on his face. She's taking a second to take him in, looking at his now slightly floofier floof with wolf ears sticking out of it, his ears slightly darker than his hair. She's seeing a wolf nose on the tip of his actual nose and whiskers sticking out of his cheeks, his whiskers causing her to giggle. 

'You've whiskers!' She's exclaiming, humour in her voice. 

He's taking a step forward and swooping down so that his face is level with hers. Her breath is hitching as he's unlinking his hands behind his back and placing his forefinger on her chin. 

'And you've a basket,' he's purring, mischief in his eyes. 

She's narrowing her eyes at him and stating,'Don't think you're getting anything out of this basket.'

His eyes are darting towards the basket before quickly looking back into her eyes. He's leaning in towards her, stopping with his lips just a few millimetres away from hers. 

'I always get what I want, Clara Oswald,' he's whispering, mischief filling his voice. 

Her eyes are widening and she's trying to take a step away from him, only to have her legs refuse to move. 

'Your pupils have dilated, which means either you're scared or,' his head is moving ever so slightly closer to hers and he's tilting his head, the tip of his nose now touch the side of hers,'You're attracted to me.' 

Her legs are finding the will to move and they're taking two large strides backwards. She's glaring at him and quickly moving forward, pushing him to the side as she walks past him. He's following after her, his long legs taking get strides to match her pace. Once he's at her side, he's placing his hand in hers and entwining his fingers with hers. She's shooting him a questioning look and hesitantly closing her hand around his. He's flashing her a smile, an actual proper smile, and she can feel her heart skip a beat. 

'Can I borrow your sonic sunglasses?' She's asking sweetly. 

'Only if you let me take a peek into your basket,' he's replying, his eyes darting towards her basket. 

He really was playing the part, she's realising. And here she'd been, probably being the worst Little Red Riding Hood in history. So she's smiling sweetly at him and telling him that she actually doesn't need his sonic sunglasses, holding his hand tighter and picking up her pace. He's smirking slightly as he sees her try to get into character and matches her pace, watching her as they quickly make their way to "grandmother's" house. Once the house is in sight, he's quickly remembering that he's supposed to be trying to steal whatever was in her basket. So he's tackling her to the ground. Probably not one of his brightest ideas, but it is managing to get her to drop her basket on her ground. 

The air is being knocked out of her as they land. 'Doctor, what are you doing?' She's exclaiming, her voice high. 

He doesn't reply, due to the fact that he is currently occupied by staring intently into her eyes. 'Isn't the Big Bad Wolf's main goal to eat the little girl?' He's asking suddenly, completely ignoring her question. 

'I could've been hurt, Doctor,' she's stating angrily. 

'But see, you weren't, Clara! So would you please just answer my question now?' He's saying, exasperated. 

'Yes, okay? The wolf's goal is to eat the girl,' she's replying, even more exasperated than him. 

He's smirking at her, his tone teasing as he's saying,'Suppose that means I have to eat you.' 

'And how to you plan on going about that?' She's questioning, and eyebrow raising with curiosity. 

He's lowering his head down to hers slowly, his lips almost barely grazing her ear as he whispers,'Like this.'

And with that his lips are parting and his teeth are gently gripping her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine. He's biting slightly harder on her ear, eliciting a whimper from her. 

'What're you doing?' She's squeaking, her words just barely understandable. 

'Getting a head start,' he's growling, his words loud in her ear. 

As soon as his teeth are off her ear, she's able to actually form coherent thoughts in her head. 'This isn't how the story goes, Doctor!' 

He's not replying and simply biting her neck, making sure he's biting hard enough to leave a mark. A noise somewhere in between a yelp and a moan is escaping her lips, causing him to growl into her neck, the vibration of his growl making this all the more pleasurable for her. Not that she was saying it was pleasurable. It was honestly quiet painful. But whenever he would hit a sensitive spot on her neck, it would suddenly become much more pleasurable than painful. He's taking his teeth off her neck and hovering over the bruise he had created, smiling slightly to himself, knowing that it would only get more noticeable as time progressed

He's feeling a hand in his inside jacket pocket and then looking up to see sunglasses on her face. His eyes are narrowing slightly as she presses the button on the side of the glasses. The sonic sound that he's become oh so accustom to and he's quickly snapping out of whatever trance he was in, his eyes wide. He's jumping off of her and landing on his back next to her, all of the air escaping from his lungs as he lands on the ground. 

'I'm sorry, Clara,' he's gasping out, his words rushed. 

She's looking over at him, confused, before laughing. 'I have absolutely no clue what I just did,' she's stating, amusement filling her voice. 

'Behavioural modifier,' he's replying, placing his hands on his face,'Changes a person's normal behaviour to that of a character in the story they're placed in. Although in this case the character is a bit more...sensual than I remember,' His face is scrunching up at that last part, quite confused as to why the Big Bad Wolf was so determined to mark Little Red Riding Hood and not just eat her. 

She's stifling a giggle before teasing,'You've given me a hickey.'

He's lifting his hands off his face slightly and glancing down at her neck, his cheeks flushing. 'Quite a bit more than one,' he's muttering, his eyes now locked in a very prominent one around her jaw line. 

It was around this time that she noticed her neck had begun to ache. She's placing a hand on the side of her neck and winces as she feels the aching get worse at the contact. He's hastily snapping out of his trance as he sees her wince and leans over towards her, his hand cautiously hovering over her. 

'Are you alright?' He's asking quickly, his voice worried. 

'Yeah. Just a little bit of pain, I'll get over it,' she's replying, taking her hand off her neck. 

His hand is moving to the side of her neck she hadn't been touching and hovering there while he questions,'Would it be alright if I...?' 

She's nodding and he's gently placing his hand on the side of her neck, careful not to hurt her anymore than he already had. He's examining the bruises, cursing himself for for letting something as simple as a behavioural modifier make him do this to her. He's placing a gentle kiss on the worst of the bites, and to her surprise, it actually helps ease the pain. She's letting the relief soak in for a moment, looking down at him intently. 

'Why didn't that behaviour thing affect me?' She's asking suddenly, confused. 

He's taking his hand off her neck and sighing, replying honestly,'You're brave, courageous, willing to deal with any problem that comes your way. You're already so much like the character you were supposed to be that you didn't need your behaviour changed to accommodate for the story.'

She's smirking at him and her cheeks are flushing slightly, surprised by the fact that he's basically just complimented her. She's sitting up and running a hand through her hair, sighing,'We should probably finish the story now.'

'How about we don't?' He's questioning, knowing what's to come for him once they get to grandma's house. 

She's grabbing his hand and standing up, pulling him up with her. He's groaning as he gets back onto his feet and letting go of her hand, causing her to frown. 'We are going to finish this story,' she's stating, grabbing his hand again and looking at him with a challenging look in her eyes, daring him to let go. 

He's sighing in defeat and they're moving forward, finishing up the story with only a few more slip ups. (Her laughing continuously as he laid in bed dressed as grandma, him yelling at her as she collapsed on the floor from laughter, etc). She'd held her hand on the back of her neck as they walked back to the TARDIS, trying to sooth the pain his teeth had caused. She's teasing him about giving her hickeys, not letting him know that she wanted him to give her more. Just gentler next time. She's giggling as she thinks about there being a next time, imagining him being slightly flustered as he sucked on her neck, his hair disheveled. She's feeling a sudden jolt of arousal run through her and resolving to save those thoughts for later, when she was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos if you liked it and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
